Twist of the Claw
by ImaXXeatXXyeh
Summary: It has been five years since Teisha Alavara has seen her old companions, Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, but now returns to the house of the magister upon hearing word from Viserys that his sister is to marry Khal Drogo. Teisha obliges yet reluctantly, for one of the main reasons she left so long ago was to escape the obsession that Viserys holds for her. Rated M for sexual content
1. Reuinion of the Enemy and Soul Sister

The sun was cracking its fiery beam in the stretch of the horizon, casting its rays slowly over the tips of the swaying trees that left the faintest scent of pine through the air. The wind was warm and soothing against the skin, yet not so if were in direct sun for too long, this proving to be too hot.

The streaking marigold ray of the beaming sun had only just touched the surface of the trickling stream that I stood nearby, making a meritorious sort of shimmer. The horse beneath me, Auvrea, snorted, nodding its head low to the ground, her dark mane tousling with her head movements. I patted her fondly.

"It has been a long journey, my kin," I whispered, ruffling her pointed, firm ears. "It is nearly over."

I looked down upon the enchanting mansion, something that resembled a small castle. It stood upon a large hill pedestal, surrounded by water with magnificent falls protruding from its white marble walls. Walls that encased my past, near to be present, and possible future.

I received the raven carrying my invitation thirteen moons previously. I was perturbed but otherwise unfazed on how they had discovered my location seeing as I try to hard to use my discretion in a high manner. Soon afterward I sent my confirmation along with the one raven that I would be coming.

I both held curiosity and foreboding for this meeting. I had not lain eyes upon the two people I was soon to see in over five years. _Why _the wanted me to come, I was oblivious to the answer.

"Nearly over," I repeated quietly. I glanced up towards the sky which showed me no trace of any clouds or disturbance in the still, endless blue. I clicked my tongue, causing Auvrea to start walking down the steep hill and near the entrance to the manor.

Two guards awaited me at the gates. I bowed my head low.

"I am Teisha Alavara, friend of the last dragon. I come due to an—invitation."

"Do you have the magister's insignia?" inquired one of the guards huffily. I showed them the long note with it, at the end the keeper of this household's name done with fancy, loopy handwriting that was printed in order for me to pass.

"On your way," stated the taller of the two. The gate opened. Inside the tall, white brick walls rested a large and magnificent building. I steadied Auvrea inside the horse stables and mounted off her, patting her once on the nose before descending into the manor.

I could hear a water fountain from nearby—and voices. Familiar voices. I continued my way down the hall, peering around the corner. Two people was what I saw, both with a mane of silver-platinum locks and fair skin that seemed to resemble the surface of white marble, similar to the walls surrounding us.

The male was tall, his white strands only just brushing his broad shoulders that held a prominent stance, his bod lean and defined. His back was to me, yet I knew that on the other side of his silver head was a silken face with a fierce and arrogant lilac polished gaze that resided under proud brows.

His sister was him in the flesh of a female, yet polar opposite in demeanor. Her eyes were a large, violaceous color with streaks of jade against her baby-soft skin that resembled the exterior of a white orchard's petal. Her lips full, body willowy in figure, and hair a long sheet of silver, almost white hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders like dove's wings.

She was in full nudity, her robe in a pool under her feet and eyes set forward but not yet finding me. Her brother was examining her steadily, that much was obvious. Yet the gaze was not sexual; nothing of the sort has ever existed between these too, but almost a debate.

"I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me?" said her brother, looking back into her face. She said nothing as she met his gaze.

I leaned against the wall, crossed my arms and studied the pair, a small smile perched on my face.

"Hello, Viserys."

He turned swiftly over his shoulder, amethyst eyes landing immediately on me. His face softened into a defined expression. Daenerys' eyes landed on me as well. It was evident that her face was coated in fear—but who could blame her?—and yet, the innocent young girl could still manage a small smile.

"Teisha," mouthed Viserys. He hesitated, then broke into a smile. "Such a long time apart my—friend."

"Five years," I agreed, nodding, walking towards the two, my hands locked behind my back as I gazed up at the ceiling in mock admiration. My eyes grazed back onto them. "What a first sight this is. I have not seen little Dany since she was ten, and now I return to find a—" my eyes scanned Daenerys' body. "Woman."

Viserys glanced behind his shoulder at his sister, then glazed his violet eyes that held flecks of purest silver back onto me.

"Khal Drogo makes an appearance today," he stated.

"To see if—the view pleases him," I said, almost scathingly as I looked at Daenerys who had said nothing yet.

Viserys smiled. "Why, of course, dear Teisha. This doing so gains me the crown and an army. An army to gain back our lost home. Dany ensures a safe return."

I raised my eyebrows. "I see."

Viserys arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Yes, well, my dear sister must get ready. She must be fit to shape for this day."

He moved forward and made an expression that suggested he was waiting for me to follow him. I did not.

"I will help Dany. We will meet you shortly outside."

His expression didn't faze yet his eyes hardened slightly. He took my wrist in his and leaned forward, making it so Dany could not hear in.

"I wish to catch up. Are you denying me this?"

I looked calmly back, studying the entrancing lavender lavish eyes.

"I deny nothing of you except your infatuation," I said quietly without breaking the gaze. I bowed my head once in his direction before releasing my hand from his and walking towards Daenerys. I shy not in the presence of nudity but embraced her at once in a large hug.

"Be strong, my love," I whispered to her. She hugged back. It was a hug of a child begging physically for comfort. When I released her, her burnished lilac eyes showed fear, but bravery. How I loved Daenerys. How I loved her innocent strength. So pure, so young and innocent. She was an unplucked flower.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead, near the brim of her platinum hair. Viserys dismissed himself with one last disdainful look aimed at me.

I watched as Daenerys bathed herself in the steaming hot bath, much too scorching for me even when I tried to lay a finger within its depths.

I readied Daenerys a violet, almost see-through dress that practically resembled her eyes. Her small hands were shaking. I could only ease my self guiltiness by averting my eyes.

"I do not want to marry Khal Drogo," she said blankly, as if petrified by fear. I looked into her tender, young face, brushing aside some of her stray hairs.

"I know."

"_You _are not married. How old are you, Teisha?"

"I will be twenty years of age this coming spring," I said with a small sigh. She looked down at her feet.

"Most women marry at thirteen in the least," she muttered. She looked up at me. "How did you avoid such a matter?"

I smiled meekly. "By avoiding the single individual thing that is a necessity for a marriage." And when she gave me a questioning look: "Men."

She looked close to tears, but kept her head held high. I took her hand in mine. "Are you ready?"

All she could permit was a nod. I led her to the outside of the establishment where Viserys and the magister were waiting for us. Viserys was smirking broadly as we waited at the top of the stairs.

"Your presence couldn't be more appreciated," he said to me in a sly, almost smug voice. "After five years—"

"I am here for Daenerys," I said without looking at him, my hands folded in front of me. I glanced at him. "Not you. Not even the highest prayers to the gods could submit any mercy to the girl if she only had you for comfort in amidst your own doing."

Viserys was not used to being contradicted, much less from a woman, yet the one look of surprised was soon obscured in the same sly smirk.

"Feisty as always, my dear."

"I am no one's dear," I said quietly as I looked away, narrowing my eyes in the sun's beam. There was a long silence in which we all waited for something to happen, from something as exuberant as barbarians jumping behind the brush or falling from the sky. Nothing whatsoever happened.

"Where is he?" said Viserys impatiently after a long wait.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality," replied the magister.

No sooner had he spoken the words when there was a clopping sound against stone terrain in the distance. Excitement and triumph spread across Viserys' face as the few horses materialized from the main archway and perched themselves prominently at the bottom of the staircase.

Daenerys made to move forward, but Viserys clutched her hand, holding her steady, still smirking.

"Khal Drogo, presenting Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen," announced the magister. Viserys released his little sister, permitting her to step forward. I watched her step cautiously and leisurely down the white alabaster steps.

I studied her both with an encouraging gaze that I knew she could not see, and fear for what the next moments would hold. Drogo looked down with an unchanging expression at poor Daenerys who stood there stiffly, gazing up at the dark skinned man with the long black braid and thick narrowed brows, practically looking alien in contrast with Dany's white hair and skin.

Then he took off, galloping out of the courtyard, followed closely by his tribe members. Viserys, his smirk wiped right off his face, started forward, looking anxious.

"Where's he going?" he inquired quickly.

"The ceremony is over," stated the magister.

"But he didn't say anything! Did he like her?"

"Trust me, my grace; if he didn't like her, we would know," said the magister. Viserys squinted his eyes into the sun, regaining some of his old demeanor.

We started our walk around the mansion, conversing the wedding plans.

"When will they be married?" persisted Viserys of the magister.

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long."

"Is it true they _lie _with their horses?" continued Viserys as they walked in front of Daenerys and myself.

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"I take you for a king. Kings lack precaution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense."

"I know how to play a man like _Drogo," _said Viserys snidely. "I give him a queen, and he gives me an army."

"I don't want to be his queen." We all looked at Dany, looking slightly frightened but determined as she looked her brother. He and the magister turned in unison. Dany swallowed. "I want to go home."

"So do I," said Viserys with the merest trace of a humorless smile. "I want us _both _to go home. But they took it from us. So tell me sweet sister, _how _do we go home?"

Daenerys looked helpless as she looked up into her brother's face. "I don't know."

"We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo's army." He began to stroke her face lovingly as he stared into his little sister's eyes. "I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all forty-thousand men and their horses too if that's what it took."

He then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He glanced towards me.

"Come, Teisha."

I didn't refuse, but this was for a reason. We walked quickly back into the manor, unfollowed by either Dany or the magister. I turned to Viserys with a look of fiery contempt on my face.

"How could you do this?"

He registered me cooly. "I will answer that only to humor you, Teisha; I do not allow a common woman to question me. I do it for one reason and one reason only; everything was taken from us. Everything. No home, no family, nothing. I am willing to do what it _takes _gain it back. You would not understand."

"But I would," I hissed through my teeth. "You know that perfectly. I have lost everything at the age of five! Do _not _tell me I do not understand!"

"And the only difference is that I am a man and you, a woman, meaning that I am prepared to do what I need to do to take back what is rightfully."

"How _dare _you!" I ushered. I looked at him in disgust. "You have not even summoned me in accounts of your baby sister, have you? This is all about your fixation—_obsession _with me."

At this he actually laughed. "Obsession? I call it practicality. When a man seizes an army to take back his throne and crown, what does that man need to gain absolute power? To ensure that the line of Targaryen does not falter ever throughout the centuries?"

I glanced towards the window, my eyebrows contracting. "An heir."

"And how does one claim an heir?" he inquired, placing two fingers delicately under my chin and lifting my head so I looked into his piercing amethystine gaze that withheld a blazing fire inside, dancing around the flecks of silver.

"A queen."

He nodded. "A queen. No rightful heir with come from any offspring of the Dothraki. Step by step, my love."

I jerked my head out of his grasp, staring up at him with fierce eyes. "And, after five years, what makes you think my mind has given any second thought to your offer?"

He smiled, stroking the side of my face as he recently did with his own sister with a small, twisted smile.

"Because I can offer you the thing that no other man can," he said leisurely, drawing me close and kissing the top of my head. He looked down at me, fixating his gaze on the callous look I seized him with.

"And what is that?"

He smirked, brushing aside a few of my dark stray hairs, with a look that suggested he was satisfied with his catch of the day.

"Belonging."


	2. A Deal to Kill

The wedding took place of a cliffside at midday. It was then that I realized the utter and large contrast between the Dothraki and the rest of the world. Exuberant dancers moved in the center of the circle, men mounting the women in turns and making their thrusts highly conspicuous and rough.

"Seat yourself with me," stated Viserys, who had been smirking ever since we arrived. It was not the wedding that made him smile as such, but his victory expression. He had won. He sold off his sister to Khal Drogo who now sat with Daenerys in their throne-like chairs that faced that dancers.

The food was alien to me, looking as though they had roasted small dogs that had flies swarming around their fumes. The Khal seemed to be enjoying how rough the men got with the women and smiled appreciatively when two men fought to the death in front of the large crowd.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the scene. I couldn't imagine little Daenerys ever being apart of a tribe so—vulgar. The entire clan seemed polar opposite of her, opposing her demeanor and beliefs. But the thing I feared most was how Drogo would treat Dany tonight. He was bound to not be gentle, and in any case, he didn't look as though he was even capable of it.

"You never told me where you have been for five years," said Viserys, addressing the crowd both with distaste and a smug conduct. They were his now, and even if they wouldn't help take back his throne, he enjoyed the concept of power; it was a thing he had never had.

I blinked blandly in the sun's light. "No, I have not."

He turned to face me. "And?"

"I was in Winterfell when I received your raven. Before that, I was everywhere."

"How did you survive?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow. I looked at him.

"How does one man survive on his own? Off the breast of his mother? Under the arm of his father? No, there comes a time in every person's life when the only person they rely on is themself."

"A time in every _man's _life," corrected Viserys. "Unless you were whoring around, there is no easy way for one woman to survive on her own for so many years."

I glanced away. "You'd be surprised."

He peered over at me. "Does this have anything to do with those twin blades you have on your back?"

"Did you assume they were for decoration?"

"The men cannot stop staring at you," he said, suddenly narrowing his eyes, choosing to ignore my statement. "Their eyes should be on Dany. Why must you always reveal so much skin?"

"I wear leather trousers and shirt. Tell me how that is revealing."

"You are standing out. You cannot wear dresses like a common woman?" he gave a hollow laugh. "No, because then you would be listening to me, and you hate to do that."

"You're getting smarter."

He darted a glare at me, then leaned towards me with a dangerous look in his purpurean blazed eyes.

"I put up with your cheek so many years ago, Teisha, when you were fourteen, _fourteen_," he repeated. "By now I assumed you have grown out of it. You prove me wrong. You show no regard for men and nor do you know how to bow down to their authority. As you are _mine—_" he emphasized the word. "You should learn some respect."

I met his gaze with narrowed eyes, feeling my hands irrevocably clench slightly over the ends of the arms of my chair. It took a great deal of willpower not to draw my sword and bring it through Viserys skull, but thought Dany might be slightly upset with me.

"Yours?" I repeated scathingly. "What makes you assume that I am accepting your proposal?"

He sat back into his seat, now registering the scene placed in front of him with strong disdain, looking like a spoiled prince.

"What else are you going to do? Are you going to leave Dany alone in the world of the Dothraki? She is but a fragile flower growing amongst thorn bushes as long as she is here. I will gain my throne, and that means power. Power, wealth, respect, fear, and love. I offer you this. This and a home. You will turn all that down?"

Luckily, I was saved the chance of answering by a man walking forward up to Daenerys and Drogo with a large chest. When he opened it, I stared. Three eggs. Eggs almost larger than my head with a surface resembling rough scales, all of different colors. The edges were abrasive and held no magnificent glimmer, but yet something drew my eyes to them immediately.

"Dragon eggs," said the magister to Daenerys who seemed as entranced as I. "Age has frozen them for many centuries now, but they will always be beautiful."

Daenerys looked up into the magister's face. "Thank you."

It was amazing how grateful and earnest she could still look, even on a day such as this. This was one of the many strange reasons that I often assumed Daenerys stronger than most people; not many people can keep their chin up and keep kindness close at heart when they are in a dire situation. To me, that was real courage.

Soon a man with a man of reddish brown hair stepped forward and addressed Daenerys. His eyes held wisdom and strength, with small hint of pain that was concealed beneath the sky-blue gaze.

"Sir Jorah, Khaleesi," he said with a slight bow of respect.

"You are not from around here," noted Dany, taking in his light hair, fair skin, and blue eyes opposed to the Dothraki who were dark skinned, hair, and eyes.

"No, I come from the north. I served your father for many years."

Dany looked up into his eyes, then nodded slowly.

"And you must be Viserys, also house of Targaryen?" inquired Jorah.

"I am," said Viserys with a glance at me. Jorah looked at me.

"Forgive me, but I am not sure of who you are," he said with a small smile.

"Teisha Alavara," I said, bowing my head. "Friend of the bride." Not the groom.

"Your surname strikes familiarity with me," said Jorah slowly. "Who was your father?"

For a split second Viserys and I made eye contact, then I managed another smile to Jorah.

"Dinaric Alavara of house Stinmark, though I never met him; he died in battle before I was born."

Jorah nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, it was nice to meet your acquittance."

I nodded once more and he walked off. Viserys was looking at me with a calculating gaze.

"How long are you going to be telling people that your uncle is your father?" he questioned.

"As long as it takes," I said, my eyes moving over to the now setting sun.

"People are going to find out, you know."

I looked at him. "How? How will people find out? For nineteen long years I have kept my birthright a secret and I intend to do so—"

"For the rest of your life?" finished Viserys. I bit my lower lip.

"Yes."

"That's quite a long time. Secrets get heavier throughout the years."

"When the weight become heavier, I become stronger," I stated stubbornly.

It was not long before Daenerys was led through the staring crowd by Drogo who had a gift of a startling white horse for her.

"She's beautiful," breathed Daenerys, taking the horse's muzzle in her hands and stroking it. "She is for me?"

Drogo gave a noncommittal nod, then lifted her easily up onto the horse. I tried to make eye contact with her and give her a comforting smile, but she was staring right ahead, head held high.

"Make him happy," said Viserys to Dany, smiling broadly. Dany didn't look at him.

We watched them ride out of sight, away from the beam of the sun and over the mountain. I was scared for her. I did not want her innocent eyes to scathe into darkness or ugly knowledge. Knowledge of what true men are like, possibly.

But perhaps she already knows that, I thought with a glance at Viserys. He too had watched his sister and Drogo ride out of sight. He turned to me, still with that satisfied smile.

"And then it is over," he stated.

"Is it?" I inquired as the rest of the tribe started to descend into the darkness, mounting their horses or otherwise walking and starting to head to the other side of the hill. I suddenly looked around. "Where is Auvrea?"

"Your horse?"

"Yes, my horse."

He gave me a small smile. "I didn't think you would mind. I lent her to one of the tribe members."

How like Viserys. Though I could permit no impacting glare in the nearing darkness.

"Don't fret, my dear. There is mine. Come."

He held the reins of his steed, then extended his hand for mine. I looked at him from his hand, ignored him, then mounted the horse on my own. Viserys came on after me from behind me. This was his way of saying he had dominance over me.

His forearms rested on either side of my hips as he held the reins and we took off to follow the clan. The more I resisted Viserys touch, the more he pursued. He would press his chest to my back, bury his face in my hair, or casually rest his free hand on my thigh.

By the time we returned to the camp site, darkness had fallen and I looked towards the west where I knew Dany and Drogo were spending their wedding night, only to join us in the morning. I feared for her. Not her life, of course. I knew he would not kill her. But her innocence. How would she turn out in the end after enduring what Drogo would put her through?

Fires spread through the camp and tents were set up. As a guest of the Khaleesi, I was treated with high authority from the rest of the tribe who all immediately offered me food and presents when Viserys and I arrived.

I got off the horse quicker than necessary and found Auvrea with a young man who was petting her snout fondly. He looked up as I approached.

"Young friend of new Khaleesi?" he questioned. Slightly surprised, I nodded. He was barely older than Viserys with hair in a braid that was just above his ribs. His skin was darker in color like most of the Dothraki and eyes a soft, warm brown.

"You speak English?" I asked, resting a hand on Auvrea's forehead. He nodded.

"Not many of us, though," he said. "I gained special permission to learn it from traveling scholar. This is your horse?" he added.

"She is."

"A fine one. She seems to know where I am going before I do. Very natural."

I smiled. "I am Teisha."

"Dalrak," he said, bowing his head. "Forgive me if I am bold, my lady, but why do you carry weapons?"

"Do none of the women in your tribe fight at all?"

"The women here do the needlework, food, and the cleaning," he stated. "Yet you do not seem the type. That man," he added, nodding his head towards Viserys who was watching me closely. "He enjoys that."

I was unable to suppress a large snort. "Viserys _hates _the fact that I do not act like other women," I said lightly.

"You may think so," said Dalrak leisurely. "But a proud man would rather conceal the things that he truly likes rather than admitting them. Do you love him?"

"No," I said, a little too quickly.

"Then that is why he wants you," he said simply. I looked at him curiously.

"How can you know this?"

"Because my eyes are open, my lady," he said with another bow. He placed Auvrea's reins in my hand. "I bid you a goodnight, Lady Teisha. Your tent is on the far side of the camp site, bed and food already made."

I watched him walk away, not moving for a few moments. Viserys approached me.

"Who was that man?"

"The one you permitted to use my horse," I said with raised brows. "I was taking her back."

"I did not like the way he looked at you," he said, staring after Dalrak, eyebrows contracting.

"Why, because he used his eyes? Think what you will, Viserys. I am tired. Take Auvrea to the stables," I added defiantly, shoving the reins in his hand. "Good night."

Then I left Viserys standing there in the dark with Auvrea, her silken dark chestnut hair gleaming in the moonlight that filled he azure night sky.

I bathed before I rested in the pile of animal furs that were propped up on a small bed. The hot water felt very nice on my skin, opening my pores and allowing it to embrace me completely. I liked the feeling of my long mane of dark hair wet and clinging to my back against the copper of the tub.

I thought to myself as I bathed, watching the dim light of the candles surrounding me flutter their sleepy orange flames.

It was odd enough realizing that I _had _the choice of ever becoming a queen. Viserys' queen. I was a traveler, occasional thief, and rogue. It has been so since I was a small toddler. I have always been on my own.

That is until I was eleven, coming across the two remaining Targaryens that the earth held. They were in the same boat as I. Viserys was twenty when I met him and Daenerys merely seven. Viserys had been taking care of Dany ever since birth, and the pressure of both that and being the last dragon obviously didn't suit well with him.

Viserys had two main obsessions in the time that I knew him: gaining back the Iron Throne, and myself.

What about myself that intrigued him so much I did not know. I resisted him. But the more I resisted, the more he persisted. It was like he enjoyed being hurt by me; he liked the rejection. The simple fact that I was not his and had no desire to be made him crave me more.

He was a noetic masochist who enjoyed dreaming and craving, of wanting something so badly knowing the fact that he would never have it.

It was this perhaps, that made me resist him so much.

I drifted off into deep thought, listening to the wind outside or the horses whining. I closed my eyes, feeling the steam brush against my face.

What _could _I gain from ever marrying Viserys Stormborn? There was everything that he had said. Wealth and—belonging. A thing of which that I never known. I would never go hungry again. I would have a home always. People would always look up to me.

But what was the thing was was very much prodding me about this? What was the other thing that I could gain?

And then a conclusion finally swept down on me. An answer to the question and my obsession that I held for so many years. And I didn't like it. I didn't like the fact that doing so would be to rely and need Viserys. I did not ever want to need him in any way.

The air was surprisingly warm when I resurfaced, wrapping myself in a towel and feeling my wet silk locks of hair cascade down my bare back. As I protruded from the bathroom, I received a nasty shock.

Viserys was waiting for me in my quarters, hand suspended in the inspection of the bed. He looked up as I entered.

"Viserys!" I ushered loudly. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"But why exactly is that, my love?" he inquired, taking leisure steps toward me. "Do you want to know something about the past five years?"

"There is nothing to know," I said evasively, ducking under his arm and walking away from him, gazing at the ground and biting my lower lip. I was still aware that I was only dressed in a towel and revealing much to Viserys. Perhaps so much that his intentions had changed since he saw me/

Viserys dismissed this. "Five years my mind has tried so hard to avert from the thought I would not permit it. Five years I tried so hard not to think of—you."

I turned to meet his stare, the amethyst gaze taking me aback as always. As per usual I did not deny that they held exquisite beauty, but such beauty clouded the arrogance. Arrogance that I hated him for.

"You should go, Viserys," I said, walking past him once more. The dismissal of his profound statement seemed to anger him slightly. He grasped my wrist.

"No, dear Teisha, I should not. I have waited high and low for this moment and you _will _listen. You will heed to my request and show me some respect."

I looked at him under raised eyebrows.

"Let me go, and perhaps you will receive a piece."

He stared at me for a moment longer, then his grip loosened and retracted. He breathed deeply in, his silver locks slightly tousled due to the wind outside. He reached forward and brushed the side of my face gently.

"Why do you fight me, Teisha? Why do you fight the potential we have, that we hold like a newborn child within a mother's womb?"

I caught his hand in mine, frowning up at him.

"This is what you wish to discuss?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you deny me your attention?"

I gave no answer.

"It has been five years that I never received a hint of why you hate me so. I have done nothing but to give and to love, and yet you still reject me. I have tried for these many past years to relinquish you from my mind, yet you do not heed!"

"It is not my fault what you think about," I said edgily. "You cannot _force _someone to feel. A man can rape, touch, and kiss a girl all he wishes, and yet this will spring no feeling of true love."

"I _will _make you feel, Teisha," he said, a growl resembling that of a beast.

His lips upon mine were forceful and sinuous, tongue clashing with mine like a slithering snake attacking its prey. I tried to resist his touch, but his hand held me fiercely on my lower back, the other holding the side of my face tightly.

He retracted, grasping my chin with is fingers in a fierce manner.

"I _can _make you feel."

"Physically," I said, trying to rid myself of his touch. "That held no impact on my heart. You have not he power to tell me what to think and how to feel."

Something flashed within Viserys' eyes. Then, in a whirl, I was on the ground, pinned by Viserys' weight , hands spread to either side of me by his hands. My struggle was in vain for his fury gained him an adrenaline of strength.

"Why do you not accept me? Why can you not love me? I have loved you since I first saw you, Teisha. I remember: the sway of you long dark hair in the moonlight, the touch of your dark eyes that brushed my appearance, always looking at me in hate. But _why_?"

"Viserys—!"

"There will be a time when you _will _come to love me, my dear. For I will never let go. And if you so choose to never accept me, then you will live your life without meaning, for I offer you no escape."

His lips brushed mine yet again with a forceful angst. His hand felt beneath the towel and collided with the surface of my breast, kneading greedily, massaging it in a way that made me wince in pain.

For the first time in my life I felt like a young vulnerable child. Not because of physical weakness, but because this manner had scared me so much. In nineteen years I had no experience with this sort of thing. I have never 'whored' myself around like Viserys assumed I did in order to survive.

In truth my virginal seal had never been broken, and Viserys didn't know that. But the object of any sexual contact frightened me very much, especially now with Viserys' rough movements and tight holdings. Sexuality was my only weakness and made me automatically succumb to a helpless child.

"Viserys! S-stop!" I cried. But the lingering desire would not cease in his embellished gaze.

"Why cannot you understand?" he said, hand now resting on my inner thigh and creeping itself along upwards. "All I want to do is love you. I want to give you everything, and still you reject me. And yet I cannot even understand my infatuation with you. You beat me countless times and I simply lay there and take it. The more you fight, the more I want you."

His fingers moved in a contortment of controlled longing as they reached the brim of my towel that was only covering a partial amount of my body. Viserys saw me as a thing that held resentment and withdrawal from him, hence forth intriguing his desire. Not as a woman that held reasons of hatred for him. He did not consider me a person who had a mind, heart, and soul. Only body.

He pulled on the towel, leaving me there, completely exposed to Viserys' greedy stare.

"Beg to me, Teisha," he said, taking both hands on the inner side of each of my legs and applying the slightest amount of pressure so they opened a fraction.

"No!"

I wrenched myself away, picking up my towel and darting to my feet, staring down at the man before me.

"How is doing this to me proving a point?" I said harshly, my eyes wide and brows contracted. "Tell me how this is helping to gain any love from me! You tell me, Viserys! I want to see the lie escape your lips while your eyes tell me the truth!"

He stood up, eyes blazing with that dangerous fire that alit anytime his authority was questioned, or angered in any way.

"You do it again and again, Teisha. Your words tell me now when your body secretly hungers for it. Yes, even discreetly from yourself."

"I want no part in in it!"

He moved forward, placing his hand sideways on my chest and forcing me backward onto the bed where the towel slipped just off my breasts. Viserys dove, relieving himself of his own tunic as I squirmed beneath him.

The blazing fire in his eyes obscured any possible kindness or beauty. At the moment I was but a doll to him; fragile at the touch and completely vulnerable to him. He took the towel, my one and only shield to his havoc, and threw it across the room.

He propped me forcefully against the pillows so my back arched slightly. My body remained immobile as his hands explored it. My gaze merely lingered past Viserys' broad shoulders and onto the ceiling of the tent.

You ask me how I could hate you Viserys? You are giving yourself the answer right now.

"Viserys . . ." I breathed, trying to take his face in mine so he could look at me. His hands rested on each breast, taking the handful in his fingers with no hesitation. "Viserys, please . . ."

Viserys was not used to any vulnerability or pleads from me, and it was the fact perhaps that offered me mercy. He withdrew his head, his bare defined midriff pressing into mine. His eyes searched mine.

"I must make you realize that I love you, and that you can love me too."

I looked sadly up into his eyes. "The only thing that you are making me realize is that you think rape is a form of love. And it is perhaps this fact that makes me detest you."

His eyes flashed. His hand reached under my neck, clasping a handful of my hair, making my neck arch and chest elevate slightly, breasts in collision with his bare chest. He pressed his lips upon my neck, sweat coming out as an erotic fume. His breath quickened, his right hand moving from my breast down my stomach and resting it just on my most delicate part of my body.

I couldn't bring it in me to say anything; my voice was temporarily frozen within the depths of my throat. He buried his face on the side of my neck like a persistent dog with its nuzzle, his strands of hair brushing against my skin.

He withdrew his head, then the impending irrevocable flash of desire grazed through his eyes like the flame of a fire in a cold winter night. His fingers prodded the wet lips between my legs, making me cry out and sink deeper into the animal skins beneath me, but it did no justice to myself.

"Viserys!" I gasped. "No—!"

"Convince me not to!" he ushered in my ear, stroking my face with the other hand as his other continued to persist my virginal wall. "Tell me something that will make me stop. If you wish me to truly stop, say something that will convince me."

I whimpered slightly, my nails digging into his shoulder blades. I closed my eyes, knowing my only escape would to release my lips in the form of words. And it wasn't just for my escape.

"Viserys—I'll do it."

He stopped his prodding and looked down at me. "Do what?"

I opened my eyes, immediately meeting his, my chest heaving. "I accept your proposal."

He stared at me, body still due to complete surprise and even a hint of suspicion.

"On one condition," I said firmly. He hesitated. His entire demeanor had changed. He removed his fingers and was merely hovering over me, as if assuming or afraid that this moment was not real or that he was dreaming.

"What?"

I took a shaky breath, fighting the stinging in my eyes.

"I will marry you _if, _and only if, you gain your army and raid the kingdom of Hamalden and you will let me kill King Jeremiah, the man who killed my family."

He gazed down at me. "You wish me to raid an entire kingdom before taking my own throne?"

My breathing quickened, my insides fluttering in a very unpleasant way, my stomach churning.

"What does a man need to do to gain absolute power, to ensure that the line of Targaryen does not falter ever throughout the centuries?" I mimicked shakily. He studied me.

"An heir."

"And how does one acquire an heir?"

His eyes moved from my body to eyes.

"A queen."

"And I am finally accepting. I will give you many sons to rule after you are long gone, to guarantee that the name of Targaryen will never die. I offer you all this, and in reciprocation, I ask for revenge on my family."

He paused yet again, looking to the side of the bed. He looked back at me.

"Truly, you are accepting? You will not double back?"

I met his eyes as sincerely as I could muster, feeling the push of anxiety and fear pushing at me.

"I swear to you, Viserys Targaryen, that I will marry you, bear your children, heed to your respect and—and give up on my old life entirely. I will not fight, I will not show cheek. I shall not perform battle anymore. I will bow to your authority for as long as you shall have me."

His eyes glimmered—almost with disbelief. Question, and wonder. And yet behind the question was a fiery triumph that did not show completely on his face.

"Then, my dear, it is a sealed deal," he whispered.


	3. Frozen Dreams

"You have promised yourself to my brother? But what has possessed you?"

For the first time in my life, I wanted to die. I felt like any other woman; bound to giving up and crying in a corner. I did not cry often, and it was not going to happen on this occasion. Yet it was hard. Hard to go across everything that I wanted most to do, when the thing that I wanted most to do was give up.

One part of me didn't even think that avenging my deceased family was worth marrying Viserys Targaryen. But then King Jeremiah's middle aged face flashed through my mind, of the way it hovered in my doorway, carrying the head of my little brother, stained with blood of my parents.

And then it was worth it all over again.

I met Daenerys' eyes. They studied me with their lilac glow. Something had changed about them, just as I had feared. The innocence had been tampered with and replaced with anguish and contamination. I didn't even ask what had happened the previous night.

Edgily, I shook my head.

"I have to kill Jeremiah, Daenerys. It is the only way I can finally have peace."

"Then to be sentenced to my brother for the rest of your life? You _hate _him, Teisha. I carry my own prejudice for him, but he is my brother. I had no choice in marrying Drogo because of him, and when you have a choice, you choose to marry. You have given him a stick to beat you with."

This was doing nothing for my morale. Morning was just obscuring dawn's grayish blue tinge in the air and Dany had only arrive two hours previously from her wedding night with Drogo.

I had not slept that night and my eyes were red and puffy, seeming to drag down my face in tiredness. I was not only going to marry a man that I did not love, but a man that I loathed.

"Does revenge mean this much to you?" she said, slightly more softly, resting a hand on my own. I rolled my eyes onto her once more like a doll. "Is the commitment worth it?"

"I have never belonged anywhere, Dany. For my entire life I have lived on the streets with no love of a mother, no consolation from a father. Every night I am haunted by nightmares that plague my sleep. Always the same thing: King Jeremiah making his visit to my home and slaughtering my family right—right in front of me."

Dany sympathized. "I understand your anger, and more so your motivation. But after you kill the king, I am hoping you know what you will face."

I swallowed. "Because I know, that should prove how much I want this king dead."

Daenerys bit her lower lip, looking down at her feet. I felt a sudden surge of guilt. I placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile. It was a weak, sort of lost smile.

"I am sorry, my friend. I have forgotten that I am not the only one that has problems. Forgive me for my insensitivity."

She looked up at me again, opened her mouth, closed it, then sighed.

"The life of a woman was never meant to be easy, was it?"

I studied her leisurely, dimly aware of the sun rising in the horizon.

"No, Daenerys. To begin with it was never easy, and men do not make it any simpler. They are convinced they have a strong hold over us and take advantage of the vulnerability that have built up in us."

"Have you ever met a truly kind man?" she asked quietly. It was a childish question and almost the reminiscent of a last hope.

"Not yet, Dany. And I probably never will now that—well, it looks like the tribe is heading out," I added quickly, looking around and seeing that the tents were almost completely packed and the people were mounting their horses.

We stood up, squinting in the new unwelcome rays of sunlight.

"I must go. I need to be—to be with my husband," said Daenerys, her young face shadowed in the smallest amount of fear. I could find nothing to say so she walked off, the wind brushing her mane of white hair around her slender shoulders.

My eyes searched for Auvrea as the tribe started to descend towards the east.

"My lady, is this what you are looking for?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Dalrak, wearing a warm smile and holding the reins of Auvrea.

"She is quite taken to you," I said, taking the reins in my hands and stroking her snout. "Rare. She usually only heeds to me."

Dalrak laughed under his breath. "Then she is smart."

"Teisha! Don't bother. Ride with me," said Viserys, coming out of the blue, riding his own brown Bay and looking down at Dalrak with disdain. I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"No," I said firmly. "If you are to ride with me at all Viserys, it is to be beside me."

Then I mounted Auvrea, nodded my thanks to Dalrak, then took off before Viserys could say a word, but knew I was leaving an indignant fume behind me. Yet, knowing Viserys, he trotted quickly behind me.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I am riding. What does it look like to you?"

"And yet it was only the previous night that you promised me respect!"

I seized my gaze on him with a glare beneath contracted eyebrows. "I promised you respect once we are . . ." I couldn't even find it within me to say the word 'married'. He got the gist however.

"And what other conditions much I endure?"

I stared ahead, looking over the top of Auvrea's head. "I will not allow you to bed me, Viserys."

He looked like he expected me to say this, yet said nothing, or otherwise was in a fit of such silent anger that words would do no justice.

I clicked my tongue, Auvrea immediately responding by trotting forward faster in front of Viserys who this time did not follow.

We rode all day, feeling the burning sun cast its flaming beam upon our faces and necks. I had pulled a cloak and red mask over half of my face to ensure that I did not get burned.

I tried to keep an eye on Daenerys as best as I could. She was riding side by side with Drogo on her striking white horse. There was more hesitance in her movements now, of the way she would only glance sideways at her new groom with yet no feeling of love or feeling. She looked at him as she would look upon a captivator. Obey his requests and not be hurt, and perhaps the nightmare will soon be over.

Or, was this just me thinking about Viserys?

I was never afraid of Viserys entirely, yet a small part of me was always intimidated by him. Not because of any hold he had of me in the present, but of potential hold. There would be no freedom for me if—_when _I married him.

I would be forced to lie with him, every night if that was what he wished. Because a queen obliges to the king's wishes, and that would be my placement. I would be expected to be the damsel in distress and cower under the authority of man.

This was never my character and never will be, but I am a woman who keeps her promise, and this is how Viserys chooses to see me.

And all of this for revenge. I would be touched, scathed, manipulated, raped for revenge. All by Viserys, who could not genuinely care for a living creature if his life depended upon it. Because the heart of his blasphemy craving for me was merely because he could not have me.

But now he does have me, so why does he pursue? Perhaps because he realizes that I did not accept out of love for him, but for my own personal matters. He knows I do not register him with love.

And he wishes to force it upon me.

The day spread on uneventfully. We only stopped for brief brakes for ourselves or the horses. It wasn't until evening that we stopped and made camp. I was in the tent with Daenerys and a few other servant girls who were brushing Dany's hair or otherwise attending to her appearance.

Doreah, a girl who had been bought by Viserys, was accepting Dany's request that she would teach her how to please Drogo in bed. I was slightly surprised to hear inquiry. It seemed that instead of sitting back and taking Drogo's rape, she would try to fall for him.

An odd thing to do. But what else to do when you are forced into a marriage? You either mope and whine, making yourself miserable, or make the best of it and try to ensure yourself some happiness.

I could never do this with Viserys. For Khal Drogo, though vulgar and intimidating, at least held some honor and humanity. Viserys was spoiled and unfair in his contempt. He was the human form of a snake.

Or perhaps I was not as strong as Daenerys.

Ever since I had agreed to be his queen, Viserys held both a sort of mental and physical hold for me. To him, I was a new toy he had just bought and he did not wish to let anyone else play with me. If another man so much as looked in my general direction, Viserys looked ready to perform decapitation.

It was like this for the next couple of days. The only mercy Viserys granted me was the virtue of spending my nights alone. I would take being an individual amongst my animal fur sheets a miracle. It was not like Viserys to permit something like this, but perhaps for once he was honoring my wish.

And yet throughout the next days that passed, I had been noticing an immeasurable change of demeanor from Dany. The hard scathing in her eyes had softened slightly, but not exactly returned to the vulnerable innocence. It was like a limestone enduring fire, only to turn into an exuberant diamond after the heat.

I envied her. How should she and Khal Drogo be able to fall for one another even in the circumstances that she married him? The most unlikely place to find love.

And yet there they were, looking into each other's eyes with more than captivation. I was amazed at the softened expression Drogo held for Dany now, so much different than how he looked at the rest of us.

And now, four days after the wedding, I sit against Auvrea who lay beside me, stroking her mane and looking up at the luminescent silver glow of the partially full moon cast its beam down upon the earth. It's light was so powerful that all potential light of the stars were obscured.

Everyone had already descended into their tents with stomach's filled with freshly cooked boar that some of the men of the tribe had caught that evening.

"What am I to do, Auvrea?" I said quietly. "Even when I do marry Viserys, I am no queen; I was never raised right. What people would want their queen to be an orphaned rogue?"

Auvrea snorted. I sighed. I stood, pat Auvrea one last time on the head and walked through the camp, my breath coming out a thick mist. It wasn't until I was halfway to my own tent when I heard something.

Laughter. Two people laughing from the depths of a tent beside me. One man, one woman. The man I knew. Viserys. And the woman—familiarity.

I hesitated. So what if Viserys was fooling around with the whores of the camp? What else did I expect even when we were to be married? It did not bother myself so much as my pride. He works to hard to obtain me and then simply goes gallivanting off with others.

Yet nothing but the sheer curiosity burning inside me cause to look around the flap of the tent. Viserys and Doreah, the girl who had been teaching Dany how to please the Khal, were emitted in the depths of a steaming bath, her long brown hair cascading down her slender back and over her breasts.

It was not a scene I wished to indulge myself into and advised myself to leave as quickly as possible. But something in their conversation rooted me to the spot. My name.

"Aren't you now engaged to that knave girl? The one who is a friend of your sister?" Doreah questioned as she smoothed her hand over Viserys' bare chest.

"I am," he smirked. There was too much smugness in his smile and voice for my liking.

Doreah's tone turned impish. "Won't she be—angry, if she finds out what we're doing?"

"And what are we doing?"

Doreah smiled. "What do you want us to be doing?" Viserys smiled half-heartedly back.

"I like your way of thinking, my dear," he said, brushing aside one of her hairs. "But I can hardly imagine Teisha ever being upset with this."

"Why not?"

Viserys gave no answer and his playful demeanor seemed to be lost somewhere in the steam. His eyes moved to the ceiling of the tent.

"My grace, you are letting your troubles seep too far into your mind. Relax with me in this hot bath and let us both soothe all your problems away."

Viserys looked at her, a single brow arched and his pixilated behavior recovering.

"_All _of my problems?"

"You'd be surprised what one can learn after fifteen years in a pleasure house; how many tricks you have up your sleeve."

"I can't imagine you had sleeves on very often," teased Viserys. He hesitated. "How does one gain affection for a woman?"

Doreah seemed slightly taken aback. "You wish to learn how to woo women?"

"How to woo _a _woman."

Doreah paused, apparently not sure whether to be offended or not that Viserys was talking about wooing a woman while he sat stark naked in a bath with her. However, she seemed to slide it by.

"Is this about Teisha?"

Viserys didn't look at her. "Forget I said anything. I do not wish to speak further on the topic."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I said I do not wish to speak further of it!" Viserys said loudly, his temper rising and his eyes flashing.

I had seen enough. I backed out of the tent and back into the night, waiting for my eyes adjust to the darkness again before continuing to walk to my tent.

I have never actually sat myself down amidst my problems and moped about them. Oh, but I have cried. I have cried long in winter nights after not being able to see the scene of the king holding my brother's head any longer. I began to fear sleep and would deprive myself of it for nights on end.

I lay myself down upon my bed, tracing my fingers over the soft furs and closing my eyes. It had been a while since those nightmares visited me, but the fear of them always remained.

I felt sleep enter my system and my body soon shutting down into dream mode.

I was facing a mountain, so high that not even the clouds could reach the top of it. It was chilly, with snow falling in cold specks on the earth. I was wearing robes that resembled the kinds that the Dothraki women would wear.

These parts never saw snow often, but I have often endured it in my travels. I hugged myself to keep warm, my bare feet in the snow beneath me were pale with veins spreading like spiderwebs.

At first I assumed I was quite alone in this frozen land, but then I saw a silhouette up ahead. Not one, but two. Two of which that I knew, but was frightened by the scene.

It was Khal Drogo, kneeling over an immobile Daenerys in his arms. Her eyes were closed, snowflakes falling on her smooth eyelids and catching in her black eyelashes. Her face, already fair in color, looked even paler in the white light of the snow.

But Khal Drogo had wings. Wings of an angel one might say, but they were black in color. Like raven wings. They protruded from his back and spread a great length but were now enclosed slightly around both him and Daenerys protectively.

I saw something clenched in Dany's small hands. Eggs. Two of the dragon eggs, not all three. All but the green were clutched in her hands, only the one of molten cream and charcoal black did she hold.

I narrowed my eyes at the scene. Drogo's anguish was evident, but I was not sure of what there was to feel anguish for. Something wrong with Dany, possibly. In the dream, I could sense her life, though it was fading. A sort of sleeping death she was captivated in.

"Do you see?" said a voice from nearby. Viserys stood closely by, hands folded in front of him, silver hair almost invisible in the white light of his surroundings. He was registering the scene with contracted eyebrows. His eyes had turned silver in the snow's light with only a trace of lilac. He looked at me. "Do you see what you have done? Do you see why you must be with me—always?"

I did not reply but frowned at him. Instead I looked down and received a small shock. In my hands I was holding the third and last dragon egg, scales of flaming jade, heavy in my hands, and pulsating like a heartbeat.

As my fingers moved over the rough surface, I realized I valued the egg as I did any potential child I might hold in my arms. I wanted to protect it, hide it from any harm or danger. It was a sort of motherly instinct I had as I held the object so readily in my hands.

"Do not pretend you are the runaway princess with the tender heart," said Viserys cooly, moving forward and placing his hand over mine that held the egg. We locked our gazes together, brown into silvery purple. "In the end, your heart is as black as mine."

And then, with the feeling of being sucked back into a whirlpool, I swam through black nothingness, a soundless scream running through my throat and body piercing like a hot poker.

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily, chest heaving and hair tousled over my slightly sweaty face. I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced around. It was still dark. Early morning by the looks of it. My throat was dry; I needed water.

After I recovered myself, I got to my feet and headed to the small table in my tent that held both a pitcher of wine and water. I poured myself a goblet of water and drank it greedily before pouring myself a glass of wine.

After a burst of wind, I glanced up in a finicky manner. The wind had made the flaps of the tent flutter open, making me half assume someone had walked in.

I couldn't take this anxiety. Was it a matter of convincing myself that marrying Viserys and killing King Jeremiah a good idea, or should I simply give up on avenging my family?

Yet something told me Viserys would not let me escape his hold now. Not after he had finally obtained me, not even if he had to cuff me to his side. I am surprised he has not performed this action already.

No, I was stuck to this, bound to my word to Viserys. I had made this decision and I will stick with it.

But how to endure? How do I deal with it?

How did Dany deal with it? Where had she summoned all of that courage? What thing had she done to ensure she had some happiness with Drogo?

By falling in love with him.


End file.
